All You Need is Hope
by Pixie97
Summary: Annabeth's thoughts of the day she arrived at Camp Half-blood, reflecting on her travels and the loss of Thalia. In it, she meets Hestia and finds herself some hope. I hope you like it and please review! Oneshot


This is an old story of mine that I decided to publish! It's Annabeth's thoughts of the day she arrived at Camp Half-blood, reflecting on her travels and the loss of Thalia. In it, she meets Hestia and finds herself some hope. I hope you like it and please review!

Annabeth's POV

I was, scared. But how could you expect anything different? I was a little girl, who tagged along two young teenagers that fought monsters. They were amazing fighters. You should have seen them in battle. I was lucky my mother guided me to them.

Luke Castellan was a natural swordsman. He had never been trained, yet he could knock out any monster that came our way. He taught me technique for fighting with the cellestrial bronze sword he gave me when we met. Without it, I would have died a long time ago. When we needed food or supplies, we always would look to Luke. Eh could rob just about anywhere and not get caught. His father, Hermes, is the god of thieves, so I guess that explains it. But most importantly, he had a great sense of humor. He could always lighten the mood, cheer me up, and I was grateful.

Thalia Grace was my role model, mother figure, big sister, and best friend. She was a demon going into battle, showing no mercy to the monsters who threatened our small family. She took care of me, always putting me first, listening to what I had to say, and believing in me. I was thankful I had someone to talk to, someone who understood what it's like to have an unloving family. It breaks my heart that she's now gone. Well, not gone, but a tree. I have a feeling I'll still talk to that tree about everything, even if she can't respond.

I'd like to think that I helped. That I wasn't just a burden that Thalia and Luke had to take care of. That I was more than just a mouth to feed, or body to protect. I did come up with excellent battle strategies. I thought of ways to escape monsters that were following us in the blink of an eye. By age 8, I was more intelligent that them both.

I know that if Thalia hadn't sacrificed herself, none of us would be alive, but I wish with all my heart that there was another way. I wish I could've been of more use, lightening the load of monsters she chose to fight. I know it was her choice, a brave one too, but I need my big sister.

Luke had stuck by me all day, and Chiron was kind, but no one could replace Thalia. I was younger than most of the other campers here, and everyone in my cabin was at least four years older. At dinner, my new siblings were nice and fun to talk to. They tried to get to know me, what my past was like, but I didn't want to talk about that. We all seemed interested in similar things, but of course we are since we are all children of Athena.

I suppose it was my fault for not finding a friend since I didn't open up that much. I knew I needed a friend, but I didn't think anyone would understand me. I looked over at Luke a lot. He was having a blast at the Hermes table. They were cracking jokes, telling stories, and always laughing. You would never guess it was his first day there, he looked right at home. And here I was, on the verge of tears, all alone, when he'd made new friends and moved on.

After dinner, one of my older siblings, Christina, offered to lead me back down to our cabin. She had given me a tour of camp earlier, and we were actually making progress in a 'friendship.' Christina was interested in architecture, which is the main reason I like her. I won't have her as a friend very long though. She's going to college in the fall. Everyone is leaving me or moving on.

I quickly got things situated around my bunk. I don't have much, but with what Chiron gave me from the camp store, I have more clothes than I'd had in the past two years.

I lay back on my bunk, a book from the cabin library in my hand. I was alone, everyone else had gone to the campfire. Technically, I was breaking a rule by staying behind, but who would notice me missing?

Though the open doorway I could see a small hearth fire in the courtyard. It was a cold night on Long Island, and I figured I would be better off warm and alone than cold and alone. As I quietly walked out to it, I noticed a girl about a year older than me tending the flame.

I hadn't seen her at dinner tonight, for I would've noticed. I had been looking for a girl my age but there hadn't been one.

When I reached the fire, the girl looked up in surprise. A gentle smile lit up her face and she motioned for me to sit down next to her. She was small, wearing a simple, light brown dress, with a kind look. I sat next to her in silence, I gazing into the flames, and I could tell that she was too. The silence was broken after a few minutes. She said, "Do not despair, child. You are never alone."

I looked up in shock. Her voice sounded older than her years. When I noticed her flames for eyes, I realized she was a goddess. 'There goes my friend,' I thought. What goddess would befriend an eight year old half blood? She wouldn't have time for a mortal like me. "How do you know?" I stammered my voice cracking. "How do you know how I feel?"

She gave me another gentle smile. "I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. Annabeth, you are at a new home. I have worked hard to make it welcoming and loving. Here you will find friends, a new family, and yourself."

We talked for a while after that. I soon realized that there was hope. This place held for me a new life and I had to embrace it, not push it away. I fell asleep beside the fire, dreaming of this new world, full of possibilities.

I woke to Luke picking me up gently and taking me back to cabin 6. Still half-asleep, I realized the bonfire was over, and he had found me here. As he set me down on my bed, I noticed a light brown blanket, the same color as Hestia's dress, had been draped over my shoulders. The word, "HOPE," had been monogrammed onto it. 'Thanks, Hestia,' I thought. 'For everything.'

The next morning the hearth fire in the courtyard was burning low. I sat down next to it, and I thought I could see her face smiling at me in the flames. "Thank you. For giving me hope," I said to it. As I started to walk away, her voice rang in my ears, "Remember, hope survives best at the hearth." For once I didn't feel so alone. I no longer felt like Thalia's sacrifice had brought me to a dead end. I felt like she had given me a new beginning.

**So I found this old one shot in my notebook from a long time ago. It's definitely not my best, since it is one of the first I had written. Please review! If you want to receive reviews for your story, please review others!**


End file.
